In a Heartbeat
by meanieku
Summary: "Selamat datang di 'Sweet Heart', daftar sekarang untuk menemukan Sugar Daddy/Baby idamanmu!" Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau orang seperti Jeon Wonwoo mau melakukan ini hanya karena ia butuh uang? Si kutu buku yang sangat pendiam ini mau jadi sugar baby? Yang benar saja! [MEANIE]
1. Chapter 1

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang begitu gelap seperti malam sedang duduk diam mengerjakan tugas kampusnya. Sebagai anak kuliahan tahun pertama, tentu tidak heran jika ia mempunyai berbagai macam tugas yang selalu datang tiap harinya.

Ya, Jeon Wonwoo memang si kutu buku yang rajin dan selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Ia tidak pernah bolos kelas, selalu mengumpulkan tugasnya dan selalu mendapat nilai minimal A- di setiap kelas yang ia ikuti. Oh ya, apakah kalian tahu hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan Jeon Wonwoo malah mengerjakan tugasnya seharian?!

Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir kenapa Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu mudanya hanya untuk belajar? Bukannya harusnya ia pergi bermain dan bersenang-senang, makan dan minum bersama teman, berkencan dengan kekasih, atau apapun itu hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak seusianya?

Nah… Mungkin bagi mereka yang masih hidup bergantung dari orang tuanya, atau mereka yang sudah dipastikan bisa masuk ke sebuah perusahaan setelah lulus akan menertawakan gaya hidup Wonwoo.

Tapi apa daya? Orang seperti Jeon Wonwoo hanya bisa bergantung pada nilainya jika ia tidak ingin hidup sengsara nantinya.

Jeon Wonwoo merupakan seorang yatim piatu. Ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak ia baru berumur sekitar 2 bulan. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, namun tetap tidak ada yang mau mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Ketika Wonwoo menginjak usia 17 tahun, ia pun tidak berani lagi untuk mengharapkan adanya sebuah keluarga yang hangat di kehidupannya.

Ia merasa kalau ia harus bisa hidup mandiri karena tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa membantunya. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolahnya. Usahanya pun tak sia-sia, setelah lulus SMA ia berhasil masuk ke salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh hingga lulus, maka dari itu ia akan selalu berusaha agar mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Kalau beasiswanya dicabut, sudah dipastikan hidupnya pun akan hancur berantakan.

Wonwoo sedang begitu serius mengerjakan tugasnya ketika tiba-tiba lampu di rumahnya padam, menyisakan cahaya dari laptop yang membuatnya mengernyit karena matanya masih belum terbiasa.

Tunggu dulu… Jangan bilang kalau listriknya juga diputus?!

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi. Baru tiga hari yang lalu saluran airnya diputus, sekarang listrik menjadi sasaran berikutnya?

Yang benar saja.

Hidup di tengah kota besar seperti Seoul memang membutuhkan biaya yang cukup tinggi. Wonwoo kurang beruntung karena ia tidak mendapatkan beasiswa yang juga termasuk asrama dan makan malam karena ia telat mendaftar.

Ia bekerja paruh waktu pada sebuah toko kue di dekat kampusnya. Uang hasil kerjanya ini ia gunakan untuk biaya sewa serta kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Tapi jujur saja… penghasilannya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bahkan, ada masa-masa dimana Wonwoo hanya bisa meminum air keran untuk makan malamnya.. Ya, separah itu.

Dan sudah tiga bulan Wonwoo menunggak bayar uang sewa. Maka dari itu listrik dan airnya diputus. Ini adalah cara si pemilik gedung agar Wonwoo mau pergi dari tempat itu, atau agar Wonwoo segera membayar uang sewa. Tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, karena memang uang sewanya dipakai untuk membeli bahan tugas kampusnya. Belum lagi ia harus membetulkan laptopnya yang sudah butut dan siap rusak kapanpun, dimanapun.

Menyedihkan ya, hidup Jeon Wonwoo ini.

Lelaki dengan mata rubah ini memutuskan untuk berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia akan bangun pagi-pagi esok hari, pergi ke kampus, menumpang wi-fi di perpustakaan sekalian mengisi daya laptopnya. Ya, itu merupakan hal terbaik.

Sebelum tidur seperti biasa, Wonwoo akan memeriksa kakaotalknya. Membalas beberapa pesan yang temannya kirim sebelum ia pergi tidur.

 _Joshua Hong._

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk tidur ketika ia melihat sebuah nama yang tidak asing baginya itu baru saja membuat status baru.

 _'_ _Cannot wait for another winter holiday'_

Sebuah foto tertaut di statusnya, tapi Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk membukanya sama sekali. Hidupnya sudah cukup menyedihkan, ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan orang lain membuatnya merasa lebih rendah lagi.

Tapi sebetulnya, Wonwoo memang iri dengan Joshua…

Hong Jisoo.

Wonwoo masih sangat ingat anak pendiam dengan mata seperti seekor rusa itu. Wajahnya begitu polos dan tampan. Ia juga sangat kalem dan tidak pernah marah atau berkata kasar. Tentu sebuah keluarga yang datang ke panti asuhan untuk mengangkat anak akan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Jisoo diangkat oleh sepasang suami istri yang begitu penyayang dan kaya raya. Hidupnya benar-benar terlihat begitu sempurnya, sangat berbeda dengan Wonwoo.

Kalau saja Wonwoo yang dipilih pada saat itu… Mungkin ia sedang jalan-jalan di Swiss atau Jerman saat ini.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan semua pikirinnya. Ia tidak boleh membanding-bandingkan kehidupannya dengan orang lain.

Karena pada akhirnya… hanya ia sendiri yang akan terlukai.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dan manis sekaligus. Aneh, bukan? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Tidak sedikit orang yang menganggapnya menarik hati dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh atau ingin memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengannya. Namun bagi Jeon Wonwoo, prioritasnya saat ini adalah menjadi orang yang sukses dan bisa pergi jalan-jalan kemanapun yang ia mau. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengiriminya pesan di Instagram atau kakaotalk untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

Oh, mau kuberi satu hal menarik?

Rata-rata orang yang memberikan perhatian khusus pada Wonwoo adalah laki-laki.

Ya, kau tidak salah baca.

Laki-laki.

Jeon Wonwoo sendiri masih belum tahu orientasi seksualnya karena ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan cinta… tapi yang pasti, ia bisa menaklukan hati lelaki dengan mudah.

"Dan aku pikir Jooheon akan berhenti menghubungimu"

"Aku pikir juga begitu"

Soonyoung, teman satu jurusan Wonwoo ini merupakan satu-satunya teman baiknya. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di restoran murah di kawasan kampusnya. Satu roll kimbab hanya 2000 won dan Wonwoo biasanya membaginya untuk siang dan malam. Sangat hemat, bukan? Mungkin itu salah satu alasan tubuhnya sangat kurus.

"Aku heran kenapa banyak lelaki yang tertarik denganmu?" Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya kemudian memandangi Wonwoo dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Aku juga heran" Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengunyah cheese kimbabnya.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Soonyoung, "Maksudku, kalau kau punya kekasih, kau bisa dibayari makan enak… juga dapat hadiah"

Wonwoo mengernyit ketika mendengar itu, "Kalau niatku memang cuma ingin dibayari makan dan mendapatkan hadiah, lebih baik aku mencari sugar daddy saja. Anak kuliahan macam Jooheon memangnya bisa memberikanku apa?"

Sebetulnya Wonwoo hanya bercanda. Tentu saja ia tidak akan serius untuk mencari sugar daddy, tapi entah kenapa Soonyoung malah berpikir lain.

"Cari saja sugar daddy, akhir-akhir ini banyak juga kok sugar daddy atau mommy yang hanya butuh teman ngobrol. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan mereka"

Lelaki dengan mata rubah ini cukup terkejut ketika ia mendengar teman baiknya itu benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk mencari sugar daddy. Selama ini Wonwoo sudah susah-susah belajar demi nilai dan masa depan yang baik… Mana mungkin pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menjual tubuhnya kepada bapak-bapak mesum yang haus kasih sayang?!

"Aku tahu satu aplikasi bagus untuk mencari sugar daddy, mommy atau baby. Kau coba saja download!" Lanjut Soonyoung.

"Yah!"

"Oh ayolah Won, aplikasi ini tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan kok" Kata Soonyoung sebelum ia mendekat kepada Wonwoo dan berbisik, "Aku sebetulnya juga main ini"

Dagu Wonwoo terjatuh ketika ia mendengar hal yang baru saja Soonyoung katakan.

"Kau jadi sugar baby?!"

"SSTT! Kecilkan suaramu!" Soonyoung memukul pundak Wonwoo karena temannya ini sudah berbicara dengan nada yang cukup keras di tengah kantin. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?! Hancur sudah reputasi Soonyoung sebagai ketua tim dance club yang punya banyak fans.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau betul-betul menjadi Sugar baby?" Tanya Wonwoo, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku jadi keduanya"

"Huh?"

"Jadi di aplikasi ini, kau bisa menjadi sugar daddy, mommy atau baby. Pertama kau daftar dulu dan masukkan beberapa keterangan seperti umur, tinggi, hobi dan lain sebagainya. Lalu kau juga perlu memasukkan nomor rekeningmu"

"Nomor rekening?"

"Jadi, jika ada orang yang tertarik denganmu… atau kalau kau sudah ngobrol dengan seseorang dan mereka menyukaimu, orang itu bisa langsung mengirimimu uang dari aplikasi ini. Nah, kalau kau ingin mengirimi uang kepada orang lain kau bisa menggunakan kartu kredit"

"Aku saja tidak punya kartu kredit"

"Ya kau kan memang tidak mungkin menjadi sugar daddy" Soonyoung memutar bola matanya, "Disini kau bisa chat, mengirimi foto dan juga video"

"Mana ada orang yang akan mengirimiku uang hanya dengan berbincang? Mereka pasti setidaknya minta foto telanjang" Wonwoo masih tidak percaya kalau ia akan bisa mendapatkan uang hanya dengan menemani om-om atau tante-tante chatting.

"Kata siapa? Aku punya sugar mommy. Nih lihat" Soonyoung menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Wonwoo, "Aku hanya mengiriminya video menari dan aku dikirimi 100.000 won"

Mata Wonwoo membesar ketika ia melihat nominal yang Soonyoung dapatkan hanya dari 15 detik video menari. Ugh, Wonwoo masih tidak yakin.

"Lalu, aku juga punya seorang baby bernama Jihoon"

"Ugh… apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Ia menyanyikanku sebuah lagu"

"Dan kau mengiriminya uang?"

"Tidak banyak kok.. hanya 50.000 won"

"50.000 won bisa dapat 25 buah kimbab, Soon.. itu nominal yang banyak"

"Pokoknya! Menurutku aplikasi ini cukup bagus, kau bisa mencobanya. Lagipula kau kan juga tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung. Jadi mereka juga tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Lumayan untuk tambahan uang jajan" Soonyoung sepertinya benar-benar menginginkan Wonwoo untuk menggunakan aplikasi itu. Kalau dari apa yang penari berambut pirang ini katakan sih memang aplikasi itu terlihat cukup menarik.

Tapi tentu saja Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan mau menggunakan aplikasi aneh seperti itu.

.

Baru 3 jam setelah perbincangan mereka di siang hari, dan Jeon Wonwoo sudah mengunduh aplikasi yang Soonyoung bicarakan.

Penasaran.. Wonwoo hanya penasaran. Ya, itu alasannya. Itu yang terus ia katakan di dalam hatinya.

"Selamat datang di Sweet Hearts. Disini, kalian bis-"

"Banyak omong" Gumam Wonwoo sambil memencet tombol 'lanjut'.

Wonwoo kemudian mendaftarkan dirinya dengan memasukkan email, nomor handphone, dan username. Di aplikasi ini mereka tidak menggunakan nama asli dan menurut Wonwoo itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus. Ia pun memilih 'lilfoxx' sebagai usernamenya.

Pada halaman kedua, Wonwoo diminta untuk mengisi keterangan pribadi seperti tinggi, umur, pekerjaan, hobi dan lainnya. Wonwoo kemudian juga memasukkan foto profilnya. Setelah menggali galeri fotonya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah foto yang hmmm… bisa dibilang cukup menarik? Ia pernah menaikkan foto tersebut di Instagram dan reaksi dari orang-orang sangatlah baik.

Foto candid Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan background bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Indah. Sangat Indah. Tidak akan ada orang yang tidak jatuh hati melihat foto itu.

Halaman terakhir merupakan term and condition. Wonwoo juga diminta untuk menulis nomor rekeningnya disana.

Tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk, kan? Sejauh ini ia tidak menemukan adanya masalah penipuan atau sebagainya. Ya, Wonwoo sudah banyak mencari tahu tentang aplikasi itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunduhnya.

Setelah selesai mendaftar, Wonwoo segera dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan beserta dengan pilihannya.

.

What are you?

 _Sugar Daddy / Sugar Mommy / Sugar Baby_

 _._

 _What are you searching for?_

 _Sugar Daddy / Sugar Mommy / Sugar Baby_

 _._

Untuk pertanyaan pertama, tentu sangat mudah bagi Wonwoo untuk menjawabnya, Sugar baby, tentu saja! Namun Wonwoo cukup bergumul di pilihan kedua… sugar daddy atau sugar mommy?! Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah notes kecil di bagian bawah layar yang bertuliskan 'Anda bisa mengganti pilihan anda kapanpun yang anda mau'.

Oh kalau begitu ya Wonwoo pilih sugar daddy saja dulu. Toh nanti bisa diubah lagi. Karena selama ini lebih banyak lelaki yang tertarik dengannya, jadi lebih baik Wonwoo mencari Sugar Daddy dulu.

Layaknya aplikasi kencan lainnya, Wonwoo bisa melihat profil orang-orang yang menjadi sugar daddy disana. Umurnya pun bervariasi dari belasan hingga 80an. Ya, belasan hingga 80an.

Jika ada sugar daddy yang ia disukai, maka Wonwoo bisa mengirimi 'chat request'. Kalau sugar daddy itu juga tertarik dengan Wonwoo maka ia akan menerima requestnya. Begitu juga kalau ada daddy yang tertarik dengannya.

Sudah 5 menit Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada satupun sugar daddy yang ia sukai. Ada beberapa daddy yang terlihat menarik dan sangat kaya, tapi di profilnya tertulis 'Mencari baby yang nakal'.

Baby nakal?! Jelas sudah apa yang orang itu inginkan. Dan Wonwoo tentu tidak akan mau dengan daddy semacam itu.

Merasa cukup bodoh karena sudah mendaftar di aplikasi gila semacam ini, Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya di atas meja sebelum ia kembali mulai mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa.

30 menit, Wonwoo hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk mengerjakan tugasnya karena daya laptopnya tidak akan cukup. Ia juga sudah mengisi daya di kedua powerbanknya saat di kampus, jadi setidaknya batre ponsel tidaklah menjadi sebuah masalah baginya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Matanya sudah cukup lelah karena melihat ke layar laptop yang sangat terang di dalam kegelapan seperti itu. Ia menyalakan alarm di ponselnya pada pukul 9 pagi. Kelas pertamanya dimulai jam 1 siang, jadi ia bisa tidur lebih lama.

Hari ini Wonwoo sudah melakukan hal yang cukup gila.

Sugar Baby? Yang benar saja.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo dibangunkan oleh suara alarm.

Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk mematikan alarmnya. Tapi, kesadarannya tiba-tiba menjadi penuh ketika ia melihat adanya nofitifikasi dari aplikasi Sweet Hearts.

27 new chat requests.

27 CHAT REQUESTS?!

Dua puluh tujuh?!

Baru semalam tapi Wonwoo sudah punya chat request sebanyak itu?! Mustahil…

Wonwoo kemudian membuka profil daddy yang sudah megirimi _chat requests_ satu persatu. Siapa tahu ada daddy yang cukup menarik baginya, kan?

Sudah lebih dari 15 profil yang Wonwoo cek, tapi sejauh ini kalau bukan om-om menyeramkan ya orang mesum yang ingin ena-ena saja.

"Kwon Soonyoung penipu.. mananya hanya berbincang bisa dapat 50.000 won?!"

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk menutup dan menghapus aplikasi itu ketika ia melihat satu profil yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

 _Min9K_

Daddy dengan username Min9K itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Wonwoo tidak bohong, ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat profil dengan foto setampan ini. Di profilnya juga tidak ada tulisan aneh atau mengerikan. Semuanya terlihat normal.

Min9K, 26 tahun, CEO & Trader, 187 cm.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin orang semuda dan setampan ini mau main aplikasi aneh seperti ini. Wonwoo jadi curiga. Apa mungkin aslinya bapak-bapak mesum ambil foto dari internet dan memalsukan profilnya? Bisa saja, kan? Toh mereka hanya akan berbincang di chat-

Eh.. tunggu dulu.

Kalau akun ini palsu berarti dia juga tidak akan mengajak Wonwoo bertemu, kan? Jadi ena-ena juga mustahil, kan?

Wonwoo hanya akan menganggap kalau ia sedang chat dengan daddy yang muda dan tampan ini. Mau orang ini benar-benar asli atau palsu, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting Wonwoo mendapatkan uang.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Wonwoo menerima permintaan chat dari Min9K. Ia kemudian masuk ke halaman chat tapi tentu saja Wonwoo tidak akan menyapa duluan. Ia tidak mau terlihat gatel.

Wonwoo kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk siap-siap pergi ke kampus. Ia harus datang lebih awal seperti kemarin. Setelah selesai, lelaki dengan tinggi 181 cm ini meraih ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Ia juga melihat adanya sebuah notifikasi dari Sweet Heart.

Ketika aplikasinya sudah terbuka, Wonwoo kaget bukan main. Matanya membesar, dagunya terjatuh, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

.

 _Min9K mengirimkan 100.000 won ke akun anda_

 _Terima / Tolak_

.

YANG BENAR SAJA?!

.

.

Hehehe cobain ff tentang sugar baby sugar daddy LOL

Gimana menurut kalian? Lanjut ngga nih? Hehehe

Maaf ya kalau ada typo atau Bahasa yang kacau, udah lama banget ngga nulis dan aku lg stuck sama let's get married, jadi coba buat cerita baru biar kemampuan nulisnya ngga makin merosot hehehe

Ratingnya masih kutulis T ya, tapi kemungkinan bisa naik. HEHEHE


	2. Notes

Halo semuanya..

Masih ada yang nungguin FF ini kah?

Bukan update tapi mohon dibaca ya, penting.. hehe

Aku mau tanya, banyak ngga dari kalian yang baca wattpad? aku rasanya pingin pindah kesana karena bisa masukin gambar dan lebih mudah aja untuk update dll dll

Aku niatnya bener-bener pindah kesana dan ga update lagi disini, cuma gimana dengan kalian para reader tersayang? lebih baik aku pos disini juga atau pindah ke wp ajah? Kalau menurutku akan lebih enak baca disana sih karena bisa ada foto juga hehehe

oke, aku tunggu ya jawaban kalian3 setelah ini baru aku akan update ceritanya3

By the way akun wp ku "mymeanie" yaaa, aku udah pos chapter pertama dari Let's Get Married juga disana.. follow ya guys, jangan lupa hehe


	3. notes lagi

Halo all,

Jadi setelah bergumul... aku putusin buat lanjutin FF ini di wp aja ya.. karena aku akan masukin foto2 & gif, jadi disana lebih enak aja gitu... untuk FF ini aku ga akan lanjutin lagi disini :( maaf banget ya..

tapi kalau untuk "let's get married" aku masih belum tahu gimana...

Terus chapter 2 dari "In a Heartbeat" juga udah di up ya di wp.. boleh dibaca yg ga tauuu, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya disanaaaa hehehe

Thank you3


End file.
